


Please Need Me

by PeachyBaby



Series: Please Need Me [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Cheryl just wants to be good enough, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Jealous sex, Low key : Daddy!Betty, No actual daddy kink tho, Praise Kink, tw:anxiety attacks/panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Cheryl, at 2 in the morning, being fucked by the prettiest girl she's ever hated (can she even call it hate anymore) is happy.So fucking happy.--Betty and Cheryl make an undoubtably good team. It might just take them a while to realize that.





	1. Comprimise

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the filthiest thing i've written.  
> In my Riverdale verses it usually goes, end of junior year, Jason gets killed that summer, and the start of Senior is when the plot of the show begins. The kids are 17, cause I can't picture them young.
> 
> This fic begins before Cannon.

They had been something, before they had been nothing. Cheryl wasn't sure what they had been but it had been _something_. It was sort of inevitable, Jason was always hanging around Polly, and Polly was always around Betty.  
Cheryl isn't even sure when things started being /more/ than just perturbed siblings that saw each other on occasion and glared angrily in the others direction. But it definitely happened.  
They go out for milkshakes once after school (Cheryl verbally tore apart a kid who had even thought to bring it up) it's a quiet affair. They drink their milkshakes in near silence, hold eye contact (near silence), and Cheryl slides her hand across the table. A silent invitation.

Betty takes it.  
The drive home is static. Betty knows exactly what's going to happen. She's thought about this for too long not to know what's going to happen.  
And Cheryl will admit, maybe she had stared too long. Will admit that maybe she had thought about this too. About the soft turn of Betty's lips (and how her lipstick would look smeared against them). So when Betty walks into her room and locks the door, she isn't surprised (she had made sure no one would be home for exactly this reason.)  
The quiet that hushes over the room is different than the quiet in the car. It's pleading. She can hear a car pass by the house, it's wheels squeal against the concrete. Betty slips into her personal space, moving back until Cheryl's back hits the wall. (Cheryl can feel soft breaths against her cheek, and shivers in anticipation. She'll deny that later.)  
Betty's hand drags up Cheryl's throat, resting lightly at the base, her thumb splayed over her pulse, she can feel Cheryl's heartbeat against her finger pad. She moves up to draw her nail across the jut of her chin and jawline, and Cheryl visibly shivers against the touch. (She doubts she'll be able to deny anything after this), and then Betty drops to her knees, she's kneeling in front of Cheryl, and the visual alone has her growing wetter by the second.

"Tell me you need me," Betty whimpers, her eyes are pleading.

"what?"

"I want you to tell me you need me," Betty's hands skim under her skirt, scratching at her thighs, cupping her ass, doing anything but touching Cheryl where she needs.

"The fuck Coop-" she's effectively cut off as Betty flips her skirt up and drags her tongue over the panties.

"Tell me,"

Betty's voice is steely, this isn't the Betty she had expected. But it's the Betty she want's.

"Please Betty," she whispers, it's nearly shameful.

"Speak up babydoll, I know you can so better than that," Cheryl shivers at the pet name.

"I need you, Betty. I need you to fuck me so hard I can barely remember my name," Betty smirks at her.

"That's my girl."

Her mouth settles against Cheryl's sex. Pressing a kiss against her panties. Letting her tongue slip out to press hard against her clit. Cheryl tries to keep her hips from keening into her mouth. (She fails). Betty's fingers find the top of her panties, and she drags them down. Betty looks proudly at Cheryl's cunt, as if eyeing her own handiwork. She hooks Cheryl's leg over her shoulder, and earns a whine.  
Cheryl's so soft, glistening and spread for her. But Betty's not in a hurry. She presses kisses against her hipbones, down across her pubic mound, drags her tongue lazily through Cheryl's wetness. Never touching her clit. Cheryl's shaking, her hand firmly in Betty's hair pulling hard.

"Are you gonna fuck me, or just stare, Bett's?" Cheryl's voice is condescending at best, but Betty just cocks a brow.

"You're not gonna get anywhere with that tone, be patient," Cheryl just frowns, but is silent as Betty's hands experimentally part her folds, exposing her fully. Her arousal dripping in rivulets down her thighs.

"Beautiful," Betty whispers, more to herself. She licks her way up her slit, relishing the taste. Musky, and warm. She nips at Cheryl's clit and the girl above her squeaks.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, is that clear?" Cheryl whimpers and nods,

"Come on babydoll, use your words,"

"God, yes please," Betty smiles at her and presses her mouth back against Cheryl's clit. Sucking vigorously, letting her fingers slide up her slit, never slipping inside. Cheryl is nearly embarrassed, Betty's barely even touched her and she's moaning and twitching under her touch. She nips her clit again before sliding up to look Cheryl in the eyes as she slides two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck," Cheryl's head tips back. Betty keeps a slow pace. Rocking into her hard. Her other hand traces the straining vein in Cheryl's neck. She presses her lips against it experimentally and Cheryl whines. Betty lick's up her throat, before attaching her lips and sucking. Cheryl thinks about chastising her, but thinks of showing the world. Betty Cooper had her. Betty Cooper had fucked her into submission. The thought makes her stop. The pace picks up, and Cheryl's hips buck into every push.

"Please, Betty, Betty, Bett-" The name becomes a chant as her thumb brushes against Cheryl's clit with every fuck into her. Betty's hand lays at the base of her throat, she barely thinks twice as she splays her fingers and presses softly. Cheryl's eyes blink wide open.

"Do you want me to stop, Cheryl?" Betty asks sincerely.

" _No_ ," Cheryl husks out, and Betty's grip tightens. "Faster," she whines, and Betty complies until the pace is unforgiving. Until Cheryl is sobbing under her fingertips.  
She lets go of her throat to balance herself against the wall as she buries her face into Cheryl's shoulder. Using her hips to add force behind every thrust.

"You've been so good baby, just hold on." Cheryl's close, she can feel her cunt clenching against her fingers. Shes moaning and rolling her hips. Strings of stuttering sobs and whines fill the room.

"Betty, please, let me cum, let me cum for you let me be good," she's rambling and Betty smiles into her shoulder. Pressing kisses up her throat biting and sucking and claiming.

"Be my good girl, Cheryl. Wait until I say."  
She does. She waits until Betty slips a third finger inside of her and whispers

"Cum _now_."

And Cheryl's cumming the hardest she ever has. Screaming out Betty's name. Squirming against relentless fingers until she's shaking her breath uneven.  
Betty slips her fingers out and Cheryl groans. She's being picked up, and Betty heads towards the bed.

"I don't need to be carried," Cheryl says almost angrily.  
Betty plops her unceremoniously on the bed and kisses her the sweetest she's ever beed kissed. Softly, needy and. Loving. That's the word. She pulls back and cards her fingers through Cheryl's hair.

"You want to be good enough, and I want to be needed. So let me do this for you," Betty breathes, "Because you have been," she presses another light kiss to her lips "so good, babygirl. And I will tell you that as long as you want me. A deal of sorts," Betty's fingers shakes for the first time since the whole ordeal started. She's nervous.

"This doesn't mean I like you," Cheryl says. (It's more bark than bite).

"It doesn't have to mean anything you don't want it to."

"Okay," Cheryl says softly, pressing her face into Betty's shoulder, and breathes in.

"You're right, I do" she pauses and Betty cocks her head, "Wanna be good for someone," Betty softens, and leans down to kiss her. Long and hard. It isn't lustful, but it's meaningful.

"You were very good for me today," Betty whispers.

Cheryl smiles. (And she's right, her lipstick looks nice smeared onto Betty's mouth.)

 


	2. Coexistence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Panic attack and abuse mentioned
> 
> I'm slowly falling in love with their dynamic so, their might be a sequel out after the four chapters, keep your eyes peeled ;)

It's kind of complicated, and yet it's the simplest relationship in Betty's life right now. The sneak around in the dead of night, meeting in Cheryl's car. Sometimes it's nothing crazy, they sit in the back. Cheryl smokes a cigarette. Sometimes she talks about Jason and her parents. Sometimes she says nothing at all, occasionally taking a drag and kissing Betty in between. Betty sits with her legs in Cheryl's lap, fiddling with the clear lighter. (She burns her finger once, and Cheryl laves her tongue over the spot, keeping her eyes locked. Betty has a hard time not thinking about that as she touches herself)

Sometimes it's something more. Like today. It's one of their later visits. Its two in the morning, Cheryl had picked her up with bruises on her wrists (Betty know's they aren't from her). It escalates rather quickly from there as they sit in the back. Cheryl straddles her lap, kissing her with a fierceness she usually reserves for the end of their visits.

"Cheryl," Betty's pulling back, cupping her face and looking into her eyes "Are we not going to talk about this?" She points her eyes towards the painfully purple bruises formed on her wrists.

They're thick. A mans handprint.

"What do you think, Bett's?" Cheryl snarks, and pulls her into a kiss. Betty has to hold back rolling her eyes, but never the less tangles her hands into Cheryl's hair. Cheryl smells like fancy perfume, roses and sex, as she grinds herself down onto Betty's lap, and Betty grins into the kiss.

"Have you been thinking of me, pretty girl?" Betty asks, her smile bleeds into her tone, as she kisses down Cheryl's throat. Cheryl melts into her, submitting with barely a fight. (Usually Betty would take this in stride, but today it just reminds her that Cheryl doesn't get to be this relaxed at home. Doesn't get cherished like she should.) "you're already so wet for me, I can feel you," Cheryl groans and nods into her neck.

Betty is always hesitant. Always careful to navigate their situation carefully. Sometimes Cheryl wants to give, to be needed, and sometimes Cheryl wants to take, to claim Betty as _hers_. Betty slides her fingers up Cheryl's thigh, cupping her cunt through her panties, feeling the wet spot thats already formed. But Cheryl tugs her hand away.

"I wanna fuck you first," Cheryl whispers into her hair. she says it quietly and Betty smiles at her softly, and for once, Cheryl smiles back. Her heart swells a little at the sight, and she takes Cheryl's face in her hands, pressing a kiss onto her forehead and Cheryl sinks to her knees.

"Wanna make you feel good," the words are said with such affection, it has Betty's heart melting a little despite the filthy connotations, but Cheryl is quick to move on. Pulling down Betty's slacks, panties coming down with them she puts them in a pile by her feet. Betty can tell she's already slick with arousal.

Cheryl swings a sock clad foot over her shoulder and presses her face into Betty's inner thigh, letting her tongue trace over the soft skin there sucking possessive marks.

 _Mine_ , they scream.

Betty squirms impatiently, tangling her hands into Cheryl's perfectly straightened hair pressing her closer to her sex.

"Impatient," Cheryl mumbles, Betty just smirks.

"When you've got someone as pretty as yourself in between your legs, you'd be impatient too," Betty chuckles, but is cut off by a soft tongue pressing into her. Sinking inside with no preamble. " _Fuck_ , Cheryl," She looks so pretty like this, Betty thinks absentmindedly as she rocks her hips into Cheryl's mouth. Her tongue is replaced by slender fingers, and Betty groans. Her mouth latching around the bud of her clit and sucking, Betty's hips fucking into her fingers.

"Is this how you got so wet, Cheryl. Thinking about fucking me with that sweet mouth of yours? Touching yourself while you thought of me," Betty's voice is shaky, the feel of Cheryl's fingers scissoring inside her makes her hips jump.

" _God_ , baby," she tries her best not to think to hard about how much she cares for the girl between her legs. About just how much she'd sacrifice to wake up curled around her. Tries to focus on the way Cheryl whimpers against her clit and speeds up the pace her fingers are making. Betty hums as Cheryl's tongue makes quick circles over her clit. Let's Betty grind her cunt into her mouth with impatience. A third finger is added and Betty hisses at the stretch, but becomes quickly accustomed to the fullness.

"Baby, Cheryl, Cheryl, fuck. _So good_ ," Betty isn't usually a loud lover, is too used to biting her arm as she fucks herself so no one can hear. Cheryl lifts her other leg to throw it over her shoulder and suddenly the angle is just right, drawing her in further with every press of her fingers.

"F-faster, oh god," Betty is whimpering into the cold air of the night, their heated breath making the car windows fog slightly, and then Cheryl curls her finger and pounds herself into Betty with every thrust and all of a sudden Betty is cumming. She doesn't even know she is until she's nearly screaming. (She's so fucking glad they're far away from town) but Cheryl doesn't stop, fucking her through her first orgasm into a stuttering second, until Betty's begging her to stop. Lays shakily as Cheryl breathes hot against her pussy, kissing her clit gently until Betty pulls her up by the hair and into a kiss.

They sit like that for a long while, exchanging kisses until Betty stops shaking and hikes up her skirt and pulls down her black lace panties.

"Baby girl, you deserve to be rewarded after a show like that," Betty mumbles and Cheryl blushes. "Look so pretty between my legs Cheryl, those pretty lips sucking my clit, god," Betty sighs into her hair and cups her cunt in her hand, can feel the wetness sliding down her parted lips, sticking to her thighs.

"I fucked myself while I ate you out," Cheryl whispers, and Betty moans at the revelation.

"Fuck, babydoll, you drive me fucking crazy," she mumbles, parting Cheryl with her fingers, dragging her middle finger across her slit. "It feel good?" She asks gently

"Not as good as you," Cheryl groans, grinding herself into Betty's hand. Betty presses in three fingers, and Cheryl squeaks, letting herself sink down till Betty's palm hit her clit. Her head falling back,

"Damn right," Betty whispers, as she kisses up her neck, and impatiently pulls at her top, which Cheryl removes, whimpering as Betty pushes into her for a second time. She unclasps her bra, and Betty takes her time to gawk as she fucks into the girl at an antagonizing pace. She takes a peach colored nipple into her mouth and sucks, lets her teeth brush over it as it pebbles against her tongue. Cheryl groans,

"Betty, oh god," she whimpers fucking herself deeper onto Betty's fingers. " _Faster_ , Bett's, please," she's whining.

"Since you asked so nicely, baby," Betty obliges, picking up her pace until she can hear the slick sounds of her fingers fucking into Cheryl. Not fast enough. Cheryl whines again and keens into Betty's fingers.

"Betty, I asked, fuck, I asked nicely." Cheryl groans and moves a hand to grip Betty's wrist.

"Ask again babygirl, maybe I'll change my mind," Cheryl sobs, and presses her mouth against Betty. Kissing her hard, squirming against her fingers, and slipping her own underneath Betty's hand. Her fingers circling her own clit. Betty pulls back and raises her eyebrows. She pulls out, and earns the most pitiful noise she's ever heard.

"No, no, _Betty_ , please. Fuck I've been so good," Cheryl looks physically pained as she grinds herself against Betty's thigh trying to chase her orgasm.

"Do you really need me, Cher? You seem like you wanna take care of it yourself." Betty teases, and Cheryl wails.

"I'll be good, I'll be good, god Betty, I'll do what you say, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeats over and over I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and Betty begins to wonder if she's talking about this situation anymore. "Please don't hurt me," she sobs and Betty can feel tears staining her button down.

"Cheryl, hey, baby, it's just me. It's Betty," She pulls Cheryl from her shoulder, and holds her face i her hands "Breathe for me babydoll, you are so good, and I'm so proud of you. You have done so well, you've done nothing wrong. I will never hurt you Cheryl, god never in my life. I could never hurt you," Betty is crying too. This girl. She used to despise her, and here she is wanting nothing more than to protect her. Cheryl's breathing begins to slow down, as Betty strokes her cheeks with her thumbs.

"You are always safe when you're with me, Cheryl."

"I'm sorry," Cheryl whispers, and Betty can feel her heart splinter. If she could get her hands on that Blossom man, she'd fucking rip him apart.

"You don't have to he sorry," she pauses "you wanna talk-" Cheryl cuts her off.

"Can- can you just fuck me real soft until I forget about it," Cheryl asks, and Betty's heart sinks, but she complies. Kissing Cheryl with as much softness as she can muster, pressing Cheryl as close to her as humanly possible. Betty's hand drawing circles against her back as the other presses up against her cunt. Rubbing at her clit gently. Cheryl shivers and presses down into the soft fingers.

"Mm, inside," Cheryl hums, and Betty does so. Slipping a finger into her softly. Fucking her at a steady pace until she's shaking.

"There you are, baby girl. You look so pretty like this. My girl," Cheryl nearly swoons as she presses her face into Betty's neck. "Cum for me, little one, you're safe. I've got you."

Cheryl whimpers and moans, rakes her nails down Betty's arms and cums. Barely makes more than a whimper as she fucks herself down onto Betty's fingers, and Betty whispers all the things she wants to hear, needs to hear.

And Cheryl, at 2 in the morning, being fucked by the prettiest girl she's ever hated (can she even call it hate anymore) is happy. So fucking happy.


	3. 3a: Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything crumbles beneath them before Betty can take a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Hard Feelings/Loveless by lorde for Betty's POV and Is There Somewhere by Halsey for Cheryl's while listening to this!!!  
> Just to clear it up this happens the summer before senior year. Like I said in the first chapter, I cannot see the Riverdale kids as 15.  
> Their "affair" happens in the summer, Jason disappears towards the end of summer, and is found the first month of their senior year.

Their escapades last all summer. Kisses stolen in cafe bathrooms. Sneaking out at midnight. Betty loves knowing Cheryl's body. The freckle right under her chin (the way she whimpers when Betty kisses her there).

She tries her hardest not to notice the bruises that aren't from her, the breakdowns post-orgasm, it's obvious Cheryl doesn't want to talk.

Then Jason disappears.

They don't see each other for a week. Betty tries not to be hurt. And then Cheryl texts her. It's 11:30 at night, and Betty is nearly asleep, but she rolls out of bed anyway and climbs out her window, waits shivering in an old t-shirt and sleep shorts, not bothering to put on a bra. She rolls up in her expensive car, and opens the passenger door. Betty sits and buckles in, listening to the soft piano music lilting through the car. There's a cigarette between Cheryl's lips and she takes a long drag before driving them both back to the Blossom mansion.

"No ones home don't worry," it's said with a sigh, and she keys off the engine. Getting out of the car, Betty follows, brows furrowed.

"They left you alone after.. After what happened to J-" Cheryl cuts her off with a glare.

"Don't, please just don't," Cheryl sounds more defeated than scary. Betty follows her into the house, up the flight of stairs, and into her room, where Cheryl lays on the bed, sighing quietly. Betty follows suit, curling up under her chin, burying her face into her collar, finger splayed across her stomach.

They lay like that for a long while, sleepy breaths mingling. Whatever this is, it's awfully nice, Betty thinks. Holding Cheryl Blossom's hand, laying in her bed, knowing that she could kiss Betty at any time. Betty nuzzles her nose against the underneath if Cheryl's jaw, pressing a little kiss there, Cheryl giggles softly as Betty presses a barrage of featherlight kisses into her jaw and her cheeks. (Betty smiles real big, cause she just made Cheryl Blossom giggle) Cheryl hums,

"I missed you, darling," her voice is sleepy and Betty smiles happily. She leans up to kiss Cheryl softly, letting her fingers brush against Cheryl's temple. Hair fluttering around them keeping them shut away from the world. The dim light of glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling ("Jay-Jay stuck them up there when we were younger" Cheryl had explained one day, sitting like this under the covers)

It feels like all Betty ever thinks about anymore is kissing Cheryl. The taste of her lipstick is familiar, and the way Cheryl holds on to her, both hands thrown around her neck. Betty wants to be aloud to love her. Kiss Cheryl while smiling. Not always have to tip toe over the fact that she's head over heels fucking in love with Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl kisses her so softly, softer then they had before in their little moments where Cheryl allowed them to be more than friends with benefits. Betty's heart skips a beat as Cheryl's hands slipps up Betty's sleep shirt to rest on her hip, digging her fingers into the soft skin there, holding onto _something_ real.

Cheryl can feel anxiety bubbling in her stomach. If her father knew what she was doing, she'd never be forgiven. She wishes everything could be as simple as this moment. Cheryl doesn't even realize she's crying until Betty pulls back. But Cheryl follows her lips, pressing them back together harder this time, flipping them so Cheryl sits square on Betty's hips, Cheryl takes Betty's wrists in her hands and holding them down. She kisses down her jaw, nipping at Betty's neck.

"Cheryl," she begs.

She wants to talk about this. Anything. And there are so many things. What they are. The bruises around her wrists. Jason. How they've been fucking for two months and never talked about much else, ignored any meaningful moment. Jason yet again.

"Hmm, what, darling," Cheryl hums in response.

Betty's stomach pits in anxiety. She's in to deep with a girl who will never feel the same, but somehow she doesn't care. Cheryl just grinds herself down on Betty's hips and keeps kissing her.

"I, fuck I lov-" Betty's interrupted for the second time that night

"Betty, _please_ , I cant."

Betty doesn't think she has the words to describe the how weak she feels as she watches Cheryl slowly put her walls back in place.

"Let me help you," Betty whispers, looking up into the mane of red curls. Her eyes look dead. She lacks her burning comebacks that Betty's so used to.

"There's nothing you can do," Cheryl says quietly. Betty feels like crying then. Looking at the most beautiful girl she's ever met. Ever let herself love. And maybe Cheryl's right. There's nothing she can do. But maybe she's wrong.

"I just- I wanna be with you, Cher, I don't wanna hide, I don't wanna pretend like my heart doesn't jump every time I see you," And Betty let's herself cry then because Cheryl's face is still stone cold. "I'm so afraid Cheryl," she whispers "because you are, you're magnificent, and lovely, and- and beautiful, and you get treated like shit, and theres nothing I can do because you wont let me."

her breath is heavy in her chest and for a minute she feels like she's drowning, drowning in those eyes and that fucking condescending smile, she can feel Cheryl icing her out. Cheryl slips off her and Betty almost whimpers in protest.

Cheryl moves to sit at the foot of the bed. Knees tucked to her chin. Tears welling in the corner of her eyes. "I treat you like shit," Cheryl hisses. "Over and over I have been nothing but nasty to you, and you still decided to get on your knees for me. Why? I don't fucking understand you Elizabeth. You should hate me, _I_ hate me. So why don't you?"

"Because Cheryl, in those little moments where you treat me like we're more than this," Betty sighs, laughing dejectedly. "I feel like I'm _exactly_ where I belong."

Cheryl thinks then, back to her fathers words, _your fault its always your fault, you are an abomination Cheryl_ , strong hands gripped around her wrists.

It's not worth this risk. She could love Elizabeth Cooper (She probably does love Elizabeth Cooper) but it's simply not worth the risk. Jut like Daddy says, Everyone she loves dies, and who wants to love an abomination anyway. With that thought she's slipping off the bed. Standing like she doesn't even belong in her own room.

"I think you should go."

/xx/

School starts and Veronica Lodge is shoved into Riverdale. With her Gucci handbags and those pearls, And Betty thinks maybe there's something here, something to distract her from Cheryl. A friend to cry on. And then she gets dragged to cheer tryouts. The last place in fucking earth she'd like to be right now (but her plea's of homework didn't work very well the first week of school).

She does her routine, tries her best to be peppy. Musters up a smile. And then Veronica is whispering "Don't freak out," and Veronica's mouth is on her own. kissing her; It's awfully nice, Betty can't lie. Veronica's so soft, licks into her mouth with ease. Veronica's lipstick smears against Betty's mouth, and Betty wants to tangle her hands into Ronnie's hair and keep kissing like this until she runs out of breath. But Veronica's pulling back and it hits Betty like a ton of bricks, she just kissed someone else in front of Cheryl Blossom and All Hell ™ is about to break loose.

And it does.

Cheryl rips into Betty like never before, and her fingernails rip half moons into her palm, and by the time Veronica is firing right back, theres already hot blood sliding down the inside of her palm.

Time sorta skips then, only focusing on her breathing until Veronica's sat in front of her in the locker room, as the other girls file out.

Betty sits on the bench, Veronica in between her knee's laying her head on Betty's thigh.

"You gonna show me your hands now, Bett's?" Veronica's voice is soft, and Betty opens her hands. Little half moon imprints are fresh on her palms, crusty with blood.

"I'm sorry," Betty says quietly, and looks away, she doesn't need anyones pity.

"No need to be, Betty," Veronica is good at this, Betty decides. She might have been the ice queen in New York, but here she treated Betty with delicacy.

Veronica gets up and grabs a wet paper towel, letting it take up the crusted blood.

"Want me to leave you alone hun?"

"Not really," Betty says quietly, and Veronica lays her head back down on Betty's thigh, Betty's hands tangle into her hair.

"So you and Cheryl, huh?" Veronica asks, smirking. Betty's eyes widen,

"What, nono, no, no-" Veronica interrupts her,

"Come on, I know a jealous ex-girlfriend when I see one, and that was definitely it," Betty laughs softly.

"Yeah... Sorta. We had a thing."

"You miss her?" Veronica asks

"I don't know," Betty's frown deepens, her brows furrowed. "Well, that's a lie, I do. I miss her. Just. Hurts too much to admit it too often."

/xx/

How Veronica convinces her to go to Cheryl's party is beyond Betty. But it happens. She sits quietly on a couch in Cheryl's basement, sipping on some Coke in her prettiest pink dress (she remembers Cheryl pointing it out to her, "it'd compliment your eyes nice," she'd said. They had made out in the fitting room, dress hiked up her hips). The basement is loud, pumping with the bass of some sort of Trap music; it smells too much of Alcohol for Betty to think straight.

Everything is going sort of smoothly until Cheryl has all the sports boys and cheerleaders play spin the bottle. Betty has a bad feeling about this.

And then something, predictably, goes wrong.

Betty spins and it lands in between Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge herself.

"Oh shit it landed on the new girl, Bro!" Reggie Mantle hollers from the crowd

"I'm pretty sure it landed on Andrews," Cheryl says her voice is shrill and Betty smirks (Archie Andrews is too good of a man to make a move on her in a closet, Ronnie however... Maybe not.)

"Come on Cheryl the new girls a fake lesbian anyway, it would be hot."

"Bisexual, but, whatever," Veronica looks at Betty, quirking an eyebrow as if to say 'this gonna be okay?' Betty quickly nods back. The hollers from the jocks quickly over rule Cheryl's groans of distaste.

Veronica takes her hand and they amble to the closet, shutting it behind them. It's dark, and it's certainly not small, this is a Blossoms house after all. But they end up close anyway. Less awkward then mingling far apart. Pretending they're not sitting in a closet during seven minutes in heaven.

"Your girlfriend's an asshole, you know that?" Veronica says, sighing.

"She's not my girlfriend," Betty sighs, Veronica rolls her eyes and pauses for a beat.

"So are we gonna make her jealous or what," Betty quirks her brow and nearly cackles, this girl has a death wish.

"You want to inflict the wrath of Cheryl Blossom?" Betty chuckles "you just keep surprising me, Lodge."

"Look, you don't stumble across that good of a nemesis often, okay? We are going to have the best story line, I just know it, and if I get to kiss a pretty girl again, cause lord knows I won't get to again in this pitifully small, pitifully heteronormative town, and piss Cheryl off? Sounds like a deal to me," Betty nearly punches herself for liking the idea. But it's not like Cheryl was actually her girlfriend. She had made it clear she didn't want anything to do with her. And Veronica Lodge, what an enigma, Betty knew they were going to be friends, and what better way to get to know someone.

"Okay," it slips out of Betty's mouth before she can think about it further, "but this is for, for vengeance purposes only, okay?" Veronica just laughs.

"I'm not blind Betty, you're a taken woman," and with that Veronica's hands finds her face, they stroke across her cheekbone and she's leaning in.

The first kiss had been a show kiss. This was. This was something else entirely. Veronica kissed slow and hard, hands around her neck to pull her closer. Kissing the breath out of her. (Veronica's lipstick tastes different then Cheryl's, sweeter) Her tongue brushes against the seam of Betty's lips and she opens her mouth, letting Veronica's tongue brush against hers languidly. Someone shouts 3 minutes, but Betty ignores it, kisses Veronica harder. (In the back of her mind, Betty knows she's using Ronnie to get Cheryl to notice her, but that had been the agreement, so she pushes the part of her that is scolding the rash behavior) Veronica moves to her neck, and Betty gasps in surprise as Veronica bites hard at her collarbone, sucking a bright mark against the skin there.

"Fuck, Ronnie," she whines into Veronica's hair.

"Your uniform'll hide it, Bett's," she whispers as she nips up her neck, sure to leave little red teeth marks. Betty nearly drags her up for another open mouthed kiss when some kid opens the door, and Veronica groans pulling back, pressing a last kiss on Betty's neck before moving the the door.

The jock whoops before letting Veronica leave, Betty tries to flatten down her hair before exiting but the whoops from the crowd makes it obvious reasons its not hiding anything.

"Holy crap, Bett's it looks like Veronica tried to eat you alive," Jughead says as she passes him. Betty just smirks and grabs herself a water bottle from a nearby cooler. She dimly remembers theres a bathroom downstairs at the Blossoms, and makes her way towards it. Betty wonders if this is what being high feels like. As she passes Cheryl, the redhead locks eyes with her, and the fire she sees there half frightens her, and half excites her (Betty notes she looks quite beautiful today in a blood red dress). She makes her way to the bathroom, its too bright for her taste but she doesn't care enough leave, just uncaps her water and takes a long sip before assessing the damage. There are light pink bite marks up her neck, and when Betty pulls at the collar of her dress a little, she can see a dark purple mark against her collarbone mumbling a curse she yanks at the material to cover the offending spot. She takes another gulp of water and is going to leave when none other than Cheryl Blossom herself pushes her way into the bathroom and locks the door. Betty stands shell shocked,

"Are we gonna do this right now Cheryl, cause I don't think I can handle two of your beatdowns in one week," Betty doesn't look at her, keeps her eyes fixed at her shoes. She doesn't need to have a meltdown in front of Cheryl right now. Cheryl steps into her personal space and moves closer until Betty's back is pressed against the sink.

"Cher what are y-" it feels like the air is knocked out of her as Cheryl gets on her knee's and utters the same words that started this whole mess

"Tell me you need me," her lip quivers, and Betty wants nothing more than to slip her hands into Cheryl's hair but, fuck, she shouldn't do this. Cheryl's hands roam across her thighs, scrapes her nails down her ass.

"Betty," Cheryl whines, and Betty break so quick it surprises her.

"I need you," She says and Cheryl smirks. "I missed you."

"I know." Cheryl says quietly, hiking up the skirt of Betty's dress and pressing her mouth against her cunt. Betty whimpers as Cheryl places open mouthed kisses against her panties, hums happily as she tastes Betty's arousal through them. Cheryl gets up from her knees and presses her forehead against Betty's before kissing her hard. Betty kisses back equally as hard, letting her hands roam up her dress, cupping her ass and pressing her close.

"God I fucking missed you," Cheryl mumbles against Betty's lips, her fingers nimbly unzipping Betty's dress letting it fall to the floor. Cheryl pulls back to look at her hungrily. Frowns at the deep purple mark at the base of Betty's neck.

"Turn," Cheryl groans out, and Betty does as she's told. Looking at herself in the mirror, Betty watches as Cheryl presses herself against her back. Kissing her neck hotly, she sucks a second hickey where her neck meets her shoulder, followed my another and another until Betty's a moaning whimpering mess, her neck peppered with little purple marks. Cheryl moves her hands to cup her breasts, licking up Betty's neck as she palms them.

"I want you dripping for me before I even start," Cheryl husks out and Betty moans, letting her head fall back.

"Isn't the party going to miss their host?" Betty asks and hisses as Cheryl bites up her neck, leaving little teeth imprints there.

"Fuck the party i want to feel your cunt around my fingers," Betty whimpers and presses her ass back into Cheryl's crotch. She just lazily pinches at one of Betty's nipples through her thin bralette, letting the other hand cupping her sex, pressing her middle finger against her clit over her panties.

"I want you to watch yourself as I fuck you, darling," Cheryl moans into Betty's ear as she nibbles it gently.

"Anything, Cher, anything you want just, fucking do it already," Betty whimpers as Cheryl presses down harder "please, Cheryl," Cheryl smirks and slips Betty's panties down her legs.

"Since you asked so nicely, baby," with that she drags her fingers through Betty's folds, collecting her wetness with her fingertips. "Fuck you're wet," Cheryl groans as she swirls her fingers over Betty's clit. "Does Veronica make you this wet Bett's?" Cheryl asks, her tone dripping with anger.

"No, no, god no, I only get like this for you," Betty whimpers, grinding down on the fingers in between her legs.

"Because you're mine, Betty."

"Yesyesyesyes," Betty moans as Cheryl's fingers hover over her entrance, teasing her relentlessly.

"Say it, darling."

"I'm yours Cheryl, I'm only yours. I only get this wet for you, I only fuck myself thinking about you, I'm yours," Cheryl smirks and presses two fingers inside with no resistance.

"Ohmygod, you have me, I'm yours." Cheryl's pace is unforgiving, pressing into her hard and fast, wet noises and boneless whimpers fill the room, and Betty thinks she should be embarrassed, but as Cheryl presses a third finger into her from behind and locks eyes with her in the mirror Betty can't think of anything but this.

"Look at yourself, my sweet girl, taking my fingers so nicely," Cheryl bites hard at her neck. Betty's eyes drift down and watches, eyes half open, gripping the tiled sink. She turns her head to look at Cheryl.

"Kiss me," she whines quietly, and Cheryl does, Betty can barely kiss back, overwhelmed by the feeling of Cheryl inside her, but keeps her mouth against Cheryl's, pressing little kisses against Cheryl's full lips. But then Cheryl's other fingers move to stroke hard at her clit and Betty tipping her head back, pressing it against Cheryl's cheek. A string of stuttering gasps leave Betty's mouth as Cheryl curls her fingers, scissoring them inside her and pressing at her gspot.

"I'm gonna-oh god please, Cher, let me cum," Betty's rambling now, and Cheryl smirks pressing a kiss against Betty's cheek.

"Cum for me, baby," she whispers, two more thrusts and Betty feels herself clench around the fingers inside of her and she cums, hard enough too blur her vision and see stars. Cheryl murmurs to her as she bring her down and Betty feel a tear fall down her cheek. Cheryl pulls out with a whine, and locks eyes with Betty as she presses her own fingers into her mouth, sucking them lewdly. She watches Cheryl's walls go up again and Betty's knees feel weak but she moves to pull up her underwear anyway. Cheryl's stare feels cold against her skin. Post orgasm regret seeping into her skin as Cheryl washes her hands in the sink.

"Are we, gonna talk or-?" Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"We're done here," Cheryl says quietly and walks out of the bathroom. Waving behind her. Betty feels her breath start to come in pants, her thoughts swirling as she sinks to the floor. She shoots Ronnie a text. 'Bathroom now' And tucks her knees to her chin as tears begin to fall. Her sobs are quiet. She has enough practice, sobbing so no one can hear. When Ronnie comes into the bathroom Betty's eyeliner is smudged, and her breaths are loud enough to fill the room.

"Woah woah, hey, Betty, baby I'm here whats wrong," She drops to her knees taking Betty's hands in hers (she can see her scabs are reopened and winces).

"She, she-" Betty can barely get a word in over her sobs, and Veronica just pulls her into her lap and strokes her hair. "I know, Bett's, I know"


	4. All Dark, No Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty feels numb. Numb and tired and out of control. All dark, no stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry ace aro!juggie out of my cold dead hands thanks.

 

Betty feels numb. Numb and tired and out of control. All dark, no stars.  
She nearly drowns Chuck (and she doesn't even regret it). When she falls asleep she can almost taste the addictive combination of champagne and lipstick Cheryl had smeared against her mouth, can feel the desperation in the back of her throat.  
More than she'd like to admit Betty ends up stomach down on her own bed, biting against the skin of her inner arm, face pressed against the bed sheets as she breathes hard. Fingers against her clit, keening and groaning (trying so hard to be quiet) imagining that mane of red hair in between her legs.  
And the worst part is Cheryl looks at her with pity, when they pass each other in the halls. That's not a look she ever wanted to receive.  
So she focuses on solving this damn murder, because Betty just can't let go of things, especially when it's also connected to Cheryl (just her luck). So no matter what she's doing. Betty Cooper is screwed. At the Blue and Gold, when she sits down in English she sits next to Cheryl, and how anyone expects her to stay composed while watching Cheryl cheer, is beyond Betty. Sweaty and breathless, pink tinting her cheeks, that used to be her job. But she continues on anyway. The thought of quitting worse than the thought of getting caught staring.

Veronica is a good friend, Betty decides. And a good person. After she breaks down in the girls bathroom because a kids dad killed himself over her fathers actions, it's indisputable, the Veronica that she has been told about. New York Veronica. She is very much gone.  
They don't kiss again, and Betty mostly just misses the feeling of being kissed in general. (She misses Cheryl, but admitting it hurts).  
Jughead kisses her once, he backs away and apologizes afterwards, explaining he wanted to make sure that he was actually really not into "the sex and romance" as he calls it. Betty just giggles at his antics and listens diligently to him talk about asexuality and aromanticism. She's proud of him, for figuring himself out. He briefly mentions a weird crush or squish as he calls it, on Archie, and Betty has to hold back a cackle because, God damn. Does everyone just have seasonal crushes on that boy? In turn she tells him about Cheryl (and Veronica) and how she thinks she just likes girls. He smiles  
At her this knowing smirk, (I knew the whole time, kiddo. He whispers on the way out the window).

And then just about the worst thing she could possibly envision happens. When all of them open that laptop, and watch the tape. There he is, Clifford Blossom in all his god damn glory, shooting Jason Blossom in the head.  
Betty nearly screams.  
As they all sit in shock and the first thing she thinks of is Cheryl.  
Cheryl is not safe.  
So she throws dignity to the wind, and calls Cheryl, waits nearly all the ring tones before Cheryl picks up.

"Betty I-" Betty cuts her off before she can say anything more.

"Are you home?" Betty asks

"Uh yeah, why?"

"You need to get out of there, now. It's not safe," Betty says, her tone stone cold. Cheryl doesn't say anything.

"Listen to me you have to get out of that house, do you understand," Betty's nearly shaking now as she envisions Cliff Blossoms hands around Cheryl's throat. "Your-your father killed Jason," she whispers how else is she going to put it?

"I understand, thank you," Cheryl's voice is stony. "And, uh, Betty?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry," and with that, Cheryl hangs up the phone

/xx/

The next time she hears from Cheryl it's a text message.

'Thank you for all your help, but I'm going to be with Jason now,'

She reads it out to Archie who frowns and then it clicks. Apparently at the same time as Veronica who's eyes blow open wide.

"Oh my god, she's going to the river," Veronica whispers, and Betty nods.

"We have to go," Betty says quietly, and they all derail any plans they had and get their asses to the river as quickly as they can. It's so snowy and the river is frozen over and there is Cheryl. Standing on the ice, looking like an angel, her hair standing out against the white of the snow.

"CHERYL!" The scream rips out of her lungs, Cheryl turns and their eyes lock.

"Please, just come to shore!" Veronica is yelling louder than Betty's ever heard.

"Bet-" Cheryl's scream is broken and she's plummeting into the water. Betty feels her head spin and she's moving across the ice, she doesn't care if it cracks. But Cheryl's moved down stream and Betty doesn't know how she's going to find her. With a miracle Archie does and Betty's knees down on the ice. She can just see Cheryl under the film of ice and snow, and Betty can hear someone screaming, she wonders if it's herself.  
Archie cracks into the ice with his knuckles, bashes it in. Blood staining the ice a pink. (She can hear his knuckles cracking) and then there's an opening and Betty reaches in as Archie sobs in pain, and lifts Cheryl out of the water.  
It's freezing and Betty is full body shivering as she pulls Cheryl into her, lays her onto the ice and pushes on her chest with full force. (She faintly remembers life guard training the summer before junior year before all of this had gone to shit) but Cheryl isn't breathing even as she presses her mouth against hers and breathes into her lungs (this isn't how she wanted Cheryl's lipstick to end up on her mouth).

"Cheryl! Cheryl! Nononono this Isn't happening," with one final slam into her chest Betty collapses into her.  
Cheryl splutters alive and Betty nearly passes out.

"Oh my god," Betty whispers and pulls her close, and to her surprise, Cheryl holds her tight, shivering and shaking.

"Take me home," She whispers, and she knows she doesn't mean the Blossom's.

By the time Archie lugs Cheryl to shore in his arms, the paramedics are there, Veronica had called them as soon as Cheryl had plunged into the river.  
Archie is brought to the hospital in an ambulance, his hand needing dire repair.  
They wrap Cheryl in a shock blanket and give her a new set of hospital clothes to change into, but she nixes the idea that she's going to the hospital. (And lies her way out of saying it was attempted suicide)  
The doctors don't push it, they calm Betty down by saying she doesn't have frost bite.  
The paramedics bring them to Betty's house and Betty couldn't be more happy her parents are gone for the weekend.  
They slip into the house and Cheryl falls into her with a sob. Pressing her close. Breathing her in. The moment doesn't last long enough for Betty's taste and Cheryl's soon letting go. Betty presses a kiss on her forehead before letting go.

"Can I use your shower?" She asks shakily. Betty nods and shows her the bathroom, and hands her a towel and some of Betty's sleep clothes.

"I'll be upstairs," Betty says with a forced smile.  
She lays in bed and feels the entirety of today lay above her.  
It sits weirdly against her throat and her stomach and she feels like she might cry.

Cheryl almost died.  
(Cheryl almost died)

Betty's thoughts whisper at her and tangle into a web of confusion, and Betty can't help but let a few tears down her cheeks.

She's still in love with Cheryl Blossom.


	5. Chapter 5

  
It's a grey Saturday. The clouds loom overhead, Betty thinks it'll probably rain, turn the snow into slush and fuck up traffic.  
She's still, quiet and overthinking.   
Life is strange right now. As if it ever wasn't.

Cheryl almost drowned tonight, she thinks shakily.   
She's thankful Alice is gone tonight, and so is her father. Wine tour or some sort of white suburban shit. No one can take Cheryl away.

Cheryl almost died.               (Cheryl almost died).  
Cheryl is taking a shower downstairs. She is safe. But Betty can't help but remember how lifeless she looked as she pulled Cheryl out of the water, soaking wet, and at the brink of death.

It's too quiet.  
Minutes pass. Or she thinks it's minutes. Maybe it's been longer. But the sun has further retreated into the clouds. There's a feeling sitting, softly, like pebbles rounded from the sea, sitting in her stomach. (She wonders if a feeling could damage a vital organ) she doesn't even notice she's been gripping her hands until there's dots of red in the imprints on her palms. They prick to the surface and run little red trails down her palm.   
Betty feels sick.

It's a long time later when she comes back to reality again, to the sound of the bathroom door shutting.  
Betty closes her eyes. Doesn't open them until there's a creak at the door, and someone opens it.

"Betty?" The voice is soft. She know's that voice.  
She thinks.  
She hopes.  
It reminds her of champagne, and the back of a fancy car (the color of blood).  
A body lay's behind her, wraps their arm around Betty's stomach, tracing idle circles there.

"Turn around Betty, it's me." She does as she's told lamely.

Oh.

Cheryl. (Betty vaguely registers that she's warm and alive and not dead and floating underneath the ice).

She does know that voice. She really does. Vaguely in the back of her mind she remembers the sound of Cheryl, a moaning whimpering mess. (Know's the sound of her voice filling up a room as she yells) (knows the sound of her scream as ice breaks underneath her)   
She know's this voice.

"Everything feels really strange, Cheryl." Betty's voice is quiet and monotone. Cheryl's fingers cup her face. In the back of Cheryl's mind, a word comes to her. Disassociation. Some fancy word the psychiatrists her parents payed too much for, had used.

"I'm right here, Betty. Just breathe for me," Cheryl's voice lilts through the fog of her thoughts.

"Are you an angel?" Betty whispers gently and moves her hands to cup her face, Cheryl's widens her eyes in surprise as a sticky substance presses against her cheek.   
"Baby, are you bleeding?" there is genuine concern in Cheryl's face as she pulls her hands away, and cups them in her own.

Crescent moons dug into her palms. Blood slicked against her hands.

Betty smiles.

"Goes pretty with your hair," Cheryl looks like she's been smacked.

"Snap out of it Betty, you're scaring me," Her eyes are rimmed with tears (contraire to her usual attitude Cheryl cared too fucking much for this girl)

Betty moves closer until her nose is pressed against Cheryl's cheek closes her eyes and breathes in. (Cheryl still smells vaguely of Chanel Perfume, but now smells like the citrus shampoo and body wash Alice always bought)

"Home," she whispers. Two more breaths and she tries to wipe away the fog clouding her mind. Time moves slowly here. Wherever they are.

When Betty opens her eyes Cheryl is still there.

And Betty begins to sob. Big blubbering tears sliding down her cheeks.  
Cheryl is quick to wrap Betty in her arms. Sits until her shoulder is soaked in tears.

"I love you. _Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ -" it's nearly a chant, Betty only stops when she runs out of breath. Cheryl pulls back and kisses her.  
Betty tastes salty. Like the ocean. She's reminded of the vacation home her parents own on the beach, picking up shells. She imagines Betty would like it there.   
She kisses her hard and with headstrong determination. Letting her tongue press against Betty's. She pulls her closer, wants to feel every inch of Betty's body against hers. Cheryl lays on top of Betty, burying her face into the crook of her neck, and the feel of skin pressed against her own centers Betty, brings her back from wherever she was. Cheryl holds her in a way she's never done before. She doesn't have an angle, doesn't want anything out of her. Just holds her close like it's the only thing keeping her on this earth.

"I'm alive and I love you, Bett's I'm here, I promise."

They're quiet for a long time. Sitting and enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. Betty can feel the soft skin of Cheryl's pressed against her own. Her hot breaths breathed against Betty's collarbones. Betty's hand splayed gently across Cheryl's thighs, just underneath her ass.

"I'm so sorry," Cheryl breath hitches into a sob against the dip of Betty's collarbone. "I'm so sorry Betty, I was so fucking scared. My, my father, killed my best friend, my brother, my twin. And I just had to live with it, I have. I have to live with the fact that my father never loved me as much as JayJay and he still killed him, so what does that make me?" She moves to lay on her side and Betty follows, cupping her face in her hands. Holding on as if she might stop existing right there.  
"I didn't know how to deal with that and so I took the only way out I thought was viable and then, you appeared. You and Archie and Veronica and even, damn him, Jughead fucking Jones came to the edge of the ice and screamed for me and I saw you. I saw you and as the ice broke out underneath me all I could think about was the life I never was going to spend with you," Cheryl looks into Betty's eyes as she chokes on a sob, Betty's hands holding her face. Betty kisses her with tears running down her face

"Please promise, Never leave me again," Betty whispers gently against Cheryl's cheek.  
Her gaze is warm like the forest fire she's so used to Cheryl being. Presses her forehead against the other girls and breathes in.

"I promise."

And for the first time since this whole thing started, Betty believes her.


End file.
